


转变

by Partvalga



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: 女孩终究会长大成为女人，迷惘的双眼终究会追逐着所爱的男人而去。但此刻的她还只是一个会因为监护人的独断专行而烦闷的孩子，那些未成形的破碎的情感最终随着手中的热茶一同被饮下，融化成寒冷山都中细微的喟叹。
Relationships: Rielle de Caulignont/Sidurgu Orl
Kudos: 4





	转变

**Author's Note:**

> 梦见了一点他们互动的片段，出于冲动写下了我个人不成熟且混乱无条理的对于他们关系的想法。大部分是捏造。  
> 感谢您的阅读。

“你在闹什么别扭？”

希德勒格有些不耐烦地问，但他还是尽力让自己的语气听起来柔和些，不那么像是一个在教训自己处于叛逆期女儿的严厉父亲。

我没有。莉艾勒走在他身边，绞弄着衣摆上的坠饰，眼神四处乱飘，就是不愿意同他对上。她又重复了一遍，“我没有在闹别扭。”这次精灵女孩把脸抬了起来，大声地宣告，可脸庞却气鼓鼓地，自顾自背离了主人的意愿暴露了她的情绪。

这不就是在闹别扭吗。希德勒格隐秘地叹了口气，深感与年轻女孩同行的麻烦。之前弗雷还在的时候他可没有这样的烦恼，一方面他把跟莉艾勒打交道的事情一股脑地全交给了弗雷，自己只要做些见血的苦力活就好了；另一方面，他得承认，弗雷确实更懂得怎么去讨女孩们的欢心，一句话就能让内向冷淡的莉艾勒露出笑容。

倒不是说他嫉妒这一点，只是，好吧，他看着眼前赌气不跟他正常交流的莉艾勒，迫切地希望自己也能靠高明的话术让她赶紧消气好让接下来的旅途不要像是个单方面的折磨。

秋瓜浮村带着醇厚香气的奶油蘑菇汤还在胃里发酵温暖，但双脚却已经踏入了库尔札斯的地界，终年不息的霜雪簌簌落在他们肩头，像是凛冽的问候或是叹息的质询：为何来到这片冰冷排外的地界？黑山羊的咩咩叫声远远传来，它们执着地用犄角和蹄脚抛开积雪，搜寻一点在灵灾余波下依然颤颤巍巍成长的生机，接着毫不犹疑地啃噬入口，充盈自己永不知饱腹的胃口。

旅途还在持续，自从那次分别之后他们辗转各地，四处周游，有时候做些委托，更多时候就像是纯粹的旅游一样，看看风景，品尝当地的佳肴，再皱着眉用脚踩着塞了太多特产而不堪负荷的行李箱好让它合上。莉艾勒对此兴致勃勃，她还从未见过这么多新鲜的光景，她宛如新生儿一样乐意去接受所有的尝试，并且用独属于自己的方式去评价经历的事物，让它们通过鼻尖的耸动、味蕾的感受、皮肤上泛起的细小疙瘩成为成熟的过渡篇章。

“格里达尼亚，”她煞有介事地伸出一根手指，用作自己即将作一番发表的起始，“很漂亮，放眼望去都是花花草草，闻到的也都是让人身心放松的草木香味。料理也很好吃，我很喜欢魔女咖啡馆的招牌甜点，可以的话我还想多待一会再吃几次。”她像是突然意识到了羞窘，脸红起来，“抱歉，我好像太得意忘形了。”嘟嘟囔囔地，又退回自己内向的外壳里。

白狼门的年轻守卫露出笑容，安慰她这没有什么。你可以再多说说，鬼哭队的假面把他的脸遮住一大半，听旅人说起故乡的优点可是很让人自豪的一件事。

噢，是、是吗。陌生人的鼓励话语又让她振作起精神，“我喜欢这里，但是这里，”她歪着脑袋思考了一会，“对，我想说的是，太温暖了。”女孩的声音轻缓柔和，带着特有的甜蜜与天真，希德勒格几乎听入神了。莉艾勒揪住他的袖摆，“可我觉得跟希德勒格在一起的感觉压过这一切。”

“你的女儿是个很有趣的姑娘，你们的感情令人羡慕。”守卫检查了他们的通行证，优雅地行礼后准许放行。这样的话语希德勒格听了太多，他跟莉艾勒的年龄实在差了太多，但两人亲密有度的举止即便有着种族的隔阂，也只会让人联想到父女而不是其他狎昵的关系。他从来都是果决地否认，不，不，你看走眼了，我可不像是个会带孩子出来的单身父亲。可这次，某种冲击他灵魂的柔软强硬地在他心里驻扎，他看向不自觉微笑、脸颊红扑扑的莉艾勒，没有反驳，带着一些隐秘的自己都不得而知的柔情，“她变得开朗了。”

“不，”莉艾勒瞪大了眼睛，她的表情满是不可思议，“希德勒格不是我的父亲。希德勒格，你为什么不告诉他？”守卫很惊讶地再度来回扫视他们，我很抱歉，他干巴巴地说，你们是要前往伊修加德对吧，祝二位旅途愉快。莉艾勒自那之后高昂的情绪便像是被扼住抹杀一般，更多是沉默地数着自己的步子，哈出一口雾气看它慢慢消散。

所以问题也许出在这儿。

希德勒格摩挲着自己的下巴，刺痒的根须慢悠悠地突破紧绷的皮肤，搓挠着布满硬茧的手心。他想起上次莉艾勒自告奋勇要帮他剃胡须，女孩坐在她的面前，神情认真紧张，深吸了好几口气才让自己握着刀片的手不再颤抖。如果刮伤了你要立刻跟我说，她皱着眉，叮嘱他，从来都是潦草处理的希德勒格无所谓地耸肩，放心吧，你还伤不到我，他顺从地前倾身子，将自己交出去更多。旅馆里多付十枚金币就能随意取用的廉价刮胡膏散发出一股古怪的气味，莉艾勒说下次出去采购要记得买上几支常备，一边捧起他的下巴，小心细致地清理掉被泡沫打湿后柔软顺从的胡须。她的谨慎值得称赞，但初学者的无经验终究还是让希德勒格感受到细微的疼痛。他看向镜子，镜子中的女孩正弯腰洗净双手，眼神的余光并不能注意到那些微小的往外滋滋泛着血丝的伤口，于是他说，还不赖。

“你甚至还给我刮胡子。”他没头没尾地说道。莉艾勒的长耳朵颤抖了几下，她最终还是没坚持住，转过头来疑惑地问：“什么？”

“我是说，这完全就像是一种父女间的互动。”几天前中央高地下了暴雪，秋瓜浮村小餐馆的女店员担忧地提醒他们要注意那些看似厚实积雪之下的坑洞，大自然不掺杂恶意的陷阱，不小心踩踏进去会受到不大不小的警告：路过的旅人，你还有太多需要学习。

“就像现在。”他补充道，从腋下抱起莉艾勒，后者刚刚一脚踩空，差点就摔进了雪堆里，“小姑娘，你天真充满好奇，容易一头扎进显而易见的圈套里；而我老成多识，扶持你保护你，确实能称得上你的父亲。当然，”他话锋一转，试图让气氛不那么严肃，“我暂时还没兴趣真的这么做。”

莉艾勒停下脚步，沉默地盯着他，眼神里有水光闪动，有一瞬间希德勒格觉得她会小声地啜泣起来或是扭开脑袋只让他看见努力挺直的背脊。但莉艾勒只是盯着他，多愁善感迟来地纠缠住她，让她呢喃：

“希德勒格，不是这样的。你不明白。”

大审门吱嘎着升起，新生的残破皇都悠然向过去被敌视被苛待的他们敞开迎接的怀抱，而他们已然同都城一样不同于过往。

-

忘忧骑士亭的麦芽啤酒总是带着股夹杂风雪气息的苦涩，由此浇灌酝酿之后的梦境也有了些愁苦意味。他梦见翁帕涅教他用剑，弗雷也站在一旁。午后的时光总是昏沉慵懒，他打了一个哈欠，老师的训便斥也只像羽毛一样轻飘飘落下，再悄悄望了弗雷一眼，他想着自己桌肚里的那瓶酒也许晚上就能喝掉。那时的他们更加年轻野心勃勃，心脏鼓噪精力充沛等待用自己力量改变世界的机会。可他们还未领悟暗黑骑士的真谛老师便先离去，随后弗雷也死在了一场不光彩的决斗中。他本以为能靠愤怒让迫害他人者示弱认输，让弱者得到庇佑，可最后他沮丧地意识到：莉艾勒需要的是爱。

“莉艾勒？”他仍躺在床上，眼睛闭着，他很少这样怠惰，可今天他觉得不舒服，心底滑溜溜的，胃里也泛起恶心的感觉，身体还在不自然地发烫。

这不是件好事，无论是他喝得太醉，或是染了风寒，又或者是其他他不愿去思考的可能。

没有人回应，屋子里静悄悄的，只有柴火躺在壁炉里被沉闷的火焰舔舐得劈啪作响。他闭上双眼，默数着一、二、三，缺少润滑的门锁发出令人牙酸的响声，轻巧的脚步踩过钉头出露翘起开裂的木板，停在他身边。

“你发烧了。昨晚窗户没有关紧，我半夜起来才发现的。”莉艾勒退后一步挽起袖子，不容置疑地命令他脱掉上衣：“我要给你擦身子。”

噢好极了，发烧，哼。希德勒格嘀咕着。你是从哪学来这些的，好吧好吧，别，我自己来，你会把我的衬衣扯坏的。脑袋昏沉，他得承认，健壮的体格在宿醉外加着凉后依旧会被恼人的病毒侵扰。

莉艾勒跪坐在床上，像是面对人生大事一样把他上身的虚汗擦掉。难以称得上柔软的毛巾擦过粗粝的伤疤，沙沙的摩擦声听久后也像催人入眠的温柔夜曲，让希德勒格昏昏欲睡起来。莉艾勒擦完了后背，扭身坐在他的身前。他看着她鼻尖凝起的一滴汗珠，下意识地屏住呼吸，看着晶莹的水珠颤悠悠地，直到它被莉艾勒用手背擦去。女孩脸上有股不自然的酡红，像是被他的高温传染了一样，但很快希德勒格注意到她是在害羞，因为她紧咬着嘴唇固执地装作镇定：“怎么了？”

后知后觉的认识毒蛇般咬住他的神经，他恍若初醒地意识到莉艾勒的脸庞在慢慢褪去幼稚迈向一种稳重的固定，她的脖颈抽长让人联想到诗集插画中优美的天鹅，泛着纸霉味和油墨味的画像底下还会有诗句的引用：年轻是轻慢又青涩的引诱。他想起莉艾勒站直身体后紧绷的双腿，纠缠在身后的手指，跟他抱怨过的逐渐变长不好打理的头发，行李里不断更替的时新衣裙，沾在嘴角的甜点细碎。

时光是可怕的，能教人轻易地改换面容。

希德勒格穿上衬衣，拧着眉头喝掉散发苦意的汤药。莉艾勒坐在壁炉边，腿上摊着一本风物集，她正在挑选下一次的旅行目的地。

“吉布里隆给我的，他说有奇效。”她努嘴示意那碗苦过了头的特效药。

年长者站在她身后，投下一片阴影在她身上。他翻页指出一个熟悉的地名，你想去看看我的故乡吗，他询问女孩。那里摆脱了帝国的统治，人们井然有序地一同进行复兴，他们欢迎异乡的同胞返回看望。

为什么不呢？莉艾勒伸手捞过桌上的热茶，她央求旅馆主人在她那份里多加一些牛奶，好中和掉库尔札斯茶叶苦涩的口感。

“但到了那里你得跟我分房睡了。”他冷静地指出这点，尽管莉艾勒立刻就质问他为什么，这时候她又忘掉了自己之前那番关于他们不是父女的控诉，全身心地投入到保证自己合理权利的斗争中。“你是个女孩，就算我们结伴行动你早晚也得这样。这是一个契机。”他下了断语，“你长大了。”

“可我们，”她张开口徒劳地想辩解什么挽回希德勒格，“我们……我们从来都不在意别人想些什么。”而我同样也不在意，她没有说出这句话，因为希德勒格投来了不赞同的眼神，女孩，不经思虑的话语是无法追回的。

“我猜这意味着以后我都得跟吉布里隆说要两间房了。”她有些沮丧，完全没有理清状况，可希德勒格又是那么坚定，事情没有任何转圜的余地。

女孩终究会长大成为女人，迷惘的双眼终究会追逐着所爱的男人而去。但此刻的她还只是一个会因为监护人的独断专行而烦闷的孩子，那些未成形的破碎的情感最终随着手中的热茶一同被饮下，融化成寒冷山都中细微的喟叹。

但她很快就会暂时忘却这些她还无法分析拼凑整理好的烦恼，因为希德勒格答应她等病好了他们可以一同去尝尝她期盼已久的柠檬萨赫蛋糕。

“杂志上说它尝起来像又苦又甜的初恋，吃了一次之后就永远无法忘怀。我希望它真的值得这么期待。希德勒格，又苦又甜的初恋是什么样的，你有体会过吗？希德勒格？”

她合起书放在一旁，希德勒格枕在她的膝上又短暂地睡着了。“晚安，”她说，“我希望你没体会过。”


End file.
